On adjustable steering columns, energy absorption straps are utilized to partially reduce an occupant's kinetic energy during a collapse event of the steering column. Some steering columns include multiple energy absorbing straps to have a constant running load during a collapse event. Such straps may include one strap that is nested within the other strap. Prior efforts utilize an outer energy absorption strap that is fully captured on either side of the outer strap for the entire length of the collapse event, such as the generically shown design in FIG. 1. During the collapse event, either or both straps buckle because of the design properties of the strap(s). During the bucking action, the straps can bind against one another due to the lack of freedom caused by the outer strap being completely captured. The binding of the strap, or straps, undesirably results in an inconsistent running load performance.